A server running on a network of an enterprise may provide services to remote clients. The services may include applications running locally on the server and accessed by the remote clients over the network. The clients using the applications may receive various display windows which may include application related information or functions, such as for example graphical user interfaces, displays or graphics. As the applications may vary in type, format and resources utilized, some applications may require more resources than others. The users may interact with some application more than with others for a specific period of time. As the bandwidth on the network may be limited or the demand of the user may increase, the enterprise may wish to improve the efficiency of the data transmission between the remote clients and the server.